A cellular network may refer to a communications network where the last link to an end user device is a wireless link. The cellular network may be distributed over geographic regions referred to as cells, where each cell is served by at least one fixed-location transceiver, sometimes referred to as a base station. The base station may provide the cell with network coverage, which may be used for transmission of voice traffic, data traffic, or other traffic. In a cellular network, different cells may use different sets of radio frequencies from neighboring cells to avoid interference and provide guaranteed bandwidth within each cell. When joined together, these cells may provide radio coverage over a wide geographic area. This enables a large number of portable transceivers (e.g., mobile phones) to communicate with one other and/or with other devices in the network even if some of the transceivers move from one cell to another while communicating.